


Legacies of families

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Olyssa fic, One-Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Oliver is rescued from Amazo by a woman, who helps him find a new path.
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Oliver Queen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Legacies of families

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wanted to let out. For the sake of this story, Sara did not go with Oliver on Gambit but what happened on the island with Shado's death is still canon and whether Sara would be involved or not, Ivo would find a way to twist the truth and turn Slade against Oliver after being injected by Mirakuru. And I don't want to hear any comments that Nyssa is a lesbian, this is fanfiction, plus it has never been explicitly confirmed that she is only into women exclusively, for all we know, she is a bisexual.
> 
> Everytime I try to write an Olyssa fic, it ends up in a one-shot, rather than a longer story, perhaps one day, I'll get the motivation to write a longer one.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Oliver had gotten sucked out of _Amazo_ as he was at the shores of Lian Yu. He was delirious and barely conscious as a dark-haired woman with a black hood neared him, wielding a bow.

* * *

When Oliver woke up, he was in a small cavern. He wasn't sure what had occurred but as he got up, much to his surprise, he didn't feel much pain. In fact, as he looked at his chest, all his wounds from _Amazo_ and scars he had received in the past two years, were gone. "What… how…"

Oliver heard splashing of water as he turned his head. He saw emerald-like bright and went deeper into the cavern, where was a small pool of water with faint emerald bright shining from it. Oliver observed as from the water emerged a naked woman, bathing in the pool, with her back towards Oliver. She came out from the pool and put on a cloak, covering her nude body before she approached Oliver.

"I see you are awake, Mr. Queen." The woman said. She had long dark hair and brown eyes and her accent was… Eastern, Oliver guessed.

"Who are you?" Oliver asked.

"My name is Nyssa." Nyssa introduced herself as she was putting on her clothes.

* * *

"You and I have a mutual acquaintance. Shado Gulong. Her father was a student of my sister." Nyssa explained as she went out from the cavern with Oliver.

"Student? Who exactly are you?" Oliver asked, confused.

"Nyssa al Ghul." Nyssa said and Oliver's eyes widened, remembering the rumors he had heard from Shado.

"Al Ghul, as in 'Ra's al Ghul'?" Oliver demanded. "What do you want from me?"

"I'm not a member of the League, Mr. Queen. Not anymore. I thought I was my father's successor but he had chosen someone else. A certain detective in Gotham and he casted me out from the League. I came here to investigate what happened to someone I know. And I saw the graves." Nyssa said and Oliver looked solemn. "What happened with Yao Fei and Shado is… unfortunate."

Oliver sighed before looking at Nyssa in surprise. "How could Yao Fei be a student of your sister? You can't be more than in your late 20s."

Nyssa smiled as she gestured towards the cavern. "First of all, it's inappropriate to question a woman's age, Mr. Queen and second of all, I think that by now you should know that there are things that defy explanation and can twist your perception of normalcy, Mr. Queen."

Oliver considered. "You still haven't answered my question. What do you want from me?"

"The better question is, what are you planning to do?" Nyssa showed him the List. "Your father left you a mission. To right his wrongs."

"How do you know this?" Oliver asked.

"I've done my homework. I have experience and patience. You are capable of anything with these qualities." Nyssa said cryptically.

"Look, I just want to find my way home." Oliver pleaded.

"That may not be as simple as you believe." Nyssa said as Oliver followed her, while she handed him Shado's hood and bow and quiver. "Remember what Yao Fei taught you? Shēngcún. Survive. There are other uninvited guests here. If you want to help, let me teach you how to deal with more dangerous people than Anthony Ivo's puppets."

* * *

Baron Reiter and his soldiers were growing drugs, forcing slaves to harvest them before Conklin, one of Reiter's men and his group were ambushed and shot down with arrows, while on patrol in the forest.

Oliver shot Conklin down with two arrows in his shoulders.

"Where's Reiter?!" Oliver snarled, notching an arrow.

"Go to hell." Conklin sneered. Oliver grabbed an arrow in Conklin's shoulder and twisted as Conklin screamed. "Alright! Alright! I'll talk!"

* * *

"Did we have to torture him?" Oliver wondered.

"Some men cannot be reasoned with, Mr. Queen. There are those, who deal in extreme and it's foolish to think that anything less than extreme measures can stop them." Nyssa said as Oliver considered, while they observed more of Reiter's men arriving on the shore. "We're running out of time. We cannot let Reiter use this place as base of operations."

* * *

Explosions went off in the camp as the slaves panicked. The soldiers were attempting to bring order before they were shot down by arrows. Reiter realized he was losing control as the slaves rebelled, robbing the soldiers of their weapons and turning against them, while Nyssa showed up, helping them.

Reiter ran off, picking a jeep and driving towards a boat and was about to drive off before Oliver ran down the dock and jumped aboard, slamming Reiter against the railing.

"You're not going anywhere." Oliver sneered, repeatedly pummeling Reiter until his face was bloodied. Reiter tried to get up and pushed Oliver back and Oliver blocked with his bow as Reiter attacked with his knife but Oliver disarmed him before grabbing him in neck lock.

"I've had enough of maniacs like you terrorizing the weak because you think you're in control." Oliver growled with as much hate as he had for Fyers as he broke Reiter's neck.

* * *

"They have scattered." Nyssa noted. "Fear not, I suspect that they will either try to find new masters or kill each other."

"Who was that?" Oliver asked.

"Baron Reiter, a notorious terrorist and crime lord." Nyssa said. "Someone hired him to create a compound that would counteract a dangerous virus, created by Chinese government. I know what I wanted to know."

"You're going after Reiter's employer?" Oliver asked.

"I think you'll find out everything is connected." Nyssa said as she and Oliver got onboard her boat and she handed him a file and Oliver's eyes widened as he looked into it.

* * *

In Hong Kong, China White and her men were about to meet with their contact in BTHK Biotech, who was delivering to them Alpha/Omega before they were ambushed by A.R.G.U.S. agents, led by Maseo Yamashiro but soon enough, Maseo and his men found themselves overpowered by the Triad until they were shot down by arrows as Maseo and his agents stared in disbelief, wondering what was going on.

Oliver engaged China White, as she pulled out her knives, while Oliver attacked with his bow. They exchanged strikes briefly until Oliver knocked off her hand the knife as White ran off.

Maseo and the surviving agent aimed at Oliver, who was wearing Shado's hood and Nyssa.

"Drop your weapons. Now." Maseo ordered.

"We don't want to hurt you." Oliver pleaded.

"Who… who are you?" Maseo demanded.

"We're looking for your employer. Amanda Waller. She hired mercenaries to Lian Yu to harvest drugs and create a cure for a dangerous virus." Nyssa said and Maseo's eyes widened.

"How do you know about Alpha/Omega?" Maseo asked.

"We're just trying to help. Amanda Waller cannot be trusted. Deep down you need to see this." Oliver pleaded as he showed Maseo a folder. "He was harvesting drugs on her orders, trying to manufacture a cure for the virus. And I think you'll find out she's planning more dangerous things than you can imagine. Ask yourself, Maseo, how much of your soul are you willing to sell to Amanda Waller?"

Maseo considered. He was a dutiful loyal soldier in Waller's army but he had his values and conscience that he didn't like to compromise but he only did what he had to do, to protect his country and family. At least that was what he had been telling himself.

"I will not betray my employer. If you will kill me, do it." Maseo said.

"Think about what I've said, Maseo. She's not who you think she is. When your eyes are opened, we will find you." Oliver said.

* * *

Maseo had returned home but saw that the apartment had been trashed as Akio approached him in tears.

"Akio, what happened?" Maseo asked, holding his son by his shoulders.

"She took her! The white-haired woman! She took mom!" Akio cried.

* * *

China White was about to torture Tatsu with her knives before her men were being killed by arrows as she looked around. Her colleague, Jade Nguyen, who wore green kimono and a pair of sais, looked around before Oliver and Nyssa jumped down from above, engaging them.

Oliver blocked White's knives with his bow, while Nyssa used her sword and knife to block Jade's sais. They exchanged strikes with their weapons until Oliver knocked one of White's knives off her hand and got her on her knees as he hit her in the leg. Oliver then had White in chokehold before he snapped her neck.

Nyssa's sword crossed with Jade's sais before Nyssa flipped, disarming Jade and before Jade could do anything else, Nyssa drove her sword into Jade's heart and Jade gagged, blood filling her mouth. Jade smirked, when she saw the wound on Nyssa's abdomen and she felt dizzy before Jade slumped back with and tilted her head with a glassy look.

"Are you alright?" Oliver asked, tending to Tatsu, who nodded before he saw Nyssa staggering on her feet. "Hold on. Hold on."

* * *

Oliver, Maseo and Tatsu tended to injured Nyssa and gave her an antidote back in an A.R.G.U.S. safehouse.

"Are you alright?" Oliver asked.

"I've been through worse." Nyssa said as Tatsu handed her a bowl of medicine and Nyssa drank it.

"Thank you. You saved my wife. I know who you are. You're Oliver Queen." Maseo said. "I recognize you from the news. And A.R.G.U.S. has been watching you for a time. I know what happened to you on the island."

Oliver narrowed his eyes. "Are you going to report me to your boss? I told you, she's not who you think she is. She left your wife and son unguarded. Any other governmental agency would have provided them protection."

Maseo considered. "I was a loyal soldier. I followed every single order without question. I asked nothing in return and the one time I do, she turns her back on me. I know now that Amanda Waller cannot be trusted. If you intend to take her down, how can I help you?"

* * *

Amanda Waller was being debriefed by General Shrieve before their men were being shot down by arrows. Waller and Shrieve pulled out their weapons but they were disarmed and Waller smirked as she saw the uninvited visitors notching arrow.

"General Shrieve. Amanda Waller." Oliver and Nyssa aimed arrows at them. "You have failed this city."

"Oliver Queen. I've kept tabs on you." Waller said. "You would be a valuable asset in my team."

"You really think I'd work with you, when you would recruit murderers and terrorists? And trying to blow up a plane full of innocent people to take out one criminal?" Oliver sneered. "You may want to make the world a better place but you have no moral compass, no regards towards collateral damage or innocent people getting caught in the crossfire."

"There are men in this world, who deal in extreme and it would be naïve to think that anything less than extreme measures can stop them." Waller said coldly.

"I agree." Nyssa said, shooting Waller in the heart as she slumped against the chair.

Oliver hesitated but he knew it had to be done. He turned to Shrieve and shot him right between his eyes as he fell back.

* * *

Oliver was in Nyssa's safehouse, leaning onto the balcony railing.

"Something on your mind, Oliver?" Nyssa asked after she had come out from her shower.

"Did I do the right thing?" Oliver wondered.

"You're wondering if you are a monster. I know that look in your eyes." Nyssa noted. "Killing Waller or Doctor Ivo does not make you a monster, Oliver." She held his hand and Oliver turned to her, unsure. "You were a soldier, trying to defend people you care about and fight for something you believe in. Are people, who tried to stop Hitler, or Stalin, monsters too?"

Oliver considered. "Why am I even doing this?"

Nyssa handed Oliver the list. "Your father left you with a mission. He asked you to right his wrongs. Do that."

Oliver turned to her, smiling as they stared at each other. They felt the atmosphere fill with something neither one of them could explain as the attraction grew between them. Next thing they knew, Nyssa took off Oliver's shirt as they laid down on bed, kissing, while Oliver took off her robe, both of them covered only with a blanket as they were making love.

* * *

After few more years of travel and training and after helping Anatoly in Russia stop Kovar, Oliver had waited until a fisherman ship arrived as they "found" him.

* * *

" _Oliver Queen is alive._ " Marrett Green announced on the news. " _The Starling City resident unexpectedly arrived this morning, five years after he was missing and was presumed dead following the accident at sea, which claimed the Queen's Gambit, with his father, Starling City billionaire Robert Queen now officially confirmed as deceased._ "

* * *

Oliver was in the hospital room after Dr. Lamb filled Moira in before she, alongside Laurel and Sara entered, reuniting with him as he smiled at them.

"Hey." Oliver said.

"Hi, Ollie." Laurel smiled.

"Oh. My beautiful boy." Moira said tearfully as she and the Lance sisters pulled him in for a hug.

"Welcome home." Sara said happily.

* * *

"Your room is exactly as you left it." Moira said as she accompanied Oliver into the manor. "I never had the heart to change a thing."

"Oliver. It's damn good to see you." A black man with a British accent said as Oliver faced him, surprised to see him. "It's Walter. Walter Steele."

"You remember Walter, your father's friend from the company." Moira said but Oliver ignored them both as a maid entered and Oliver greeted her.

"It's good to see you, Raisa." Oliver said.

"Welcome home, Mr. Oliver." Raisa said warmly. "Mr. Merlyn phoned. He wants to join you for dinner."

"Wonderful." Moira said.

Oliver heard the door slam as he approached Thea upstairs.

"Hey, sis." Oliver said.

"I knew it. I knew you were alive!" Thea jumped towards Oliver, as they hugged each other. "I missed you so much."

"You were with me the whole time." Oliver smiled at her.

* * *

Oliver stared at the photo of his younger self and Robert before he heard the door open.

"What did I tell you? Yachts suck."

"Tommy Merlyn." Oliver said, hugging his best friend as Tommy hugged him back.

"I missed you, buddy." Tommy said.

"Hey, Ollie." Sara smiled.

* * *

The whole family and Tommy and Sara were later sitting around the dining room table.

"OK, what else did you miss? Super Bowl winners Giants, Steelers, Saints, Packers, Giants again. A black president, that's new. Oh, and ' _Lost_ ', they were all dead, I think." Tommy said.

"What was it like there?" Thea blurted out and suddenly there was silence as everyone turned to look at Oliver, who smiled.

"Cold." Oliver said after a moment, making it clear he did not want to talk about it.

"Tomorrow, you and me, we're doing the city." Tommy said, trying to change the subject. "You've got a lot to catch up on."

"That sounds like a great idea." Moira agreed.

"Good. Then I was hoping to swing by the office." Oliver said.

Walter and Moira glanced at each other. "Well, there's plenty of time for all that." Walter said. "Queen Consolidated isn't going anywhere."

Raisa then entered with a bowl of pears but she tripped on the rug and stumbled before Oliver caught her and the bowl.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Mr. Oliver." Raisa said before Oliver smiled at her and spoke with her in Russian, shocking everyone.

Sara raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you speak Russian, Ollie."

"I didn't realize you took Russian at college, Oliver." Walter said, surprised.

"I've had some time to learn new things, when I was away." Oliver said.

"I can imagine." Sara said.

"Hey, don't forget about tomorrow, buddy." Tommy called out as Oliver left before glancing at Thea as Moira and Thea looked at him sadly, realizing that while Oliver may have been home, he still wasn't back yet.

Oliver and Tommy were walking down the manor as Oliver turned to Tommy. "So, about you and Sara…"

"How did you know?" Tommy paled.

"Come on, I saw how you two kept glancing at each other." Oliver said and Tommy sighed.

"Look, Oliver, what we did… I wouldn't say it's anything serious. We just… were in a vulnerable spot once or twice. The first time right after the funeral and the second time… well, there was an incident in my manor and well, one thing led to another and… it was just… Sara and I were in a vulnerable moment, nothing more." Tommy said and Oliver nodded.

"Tommy. She's got a thing for you. You shouldn't lead her on. Go for it." Oliver said, holding Tommy's shoulder. "Really, I want you both to be happy."

* * *

"Ollie." Thea smiled as Oliver chuckled as he entered.

"No one's called me that in a while, Speedy." Oliver said as Thea rolled her eyes.

"Worst nickname ever." Thea said.

"What, always chasing after me as a kid? I though it fit pretty well. Maybe it still does." Oliver replied.

"See you at school, Speedy." Margo, Thea's classmate said, as she picked up her bag and left.

"Sorry about her." Thea said.

"I have something for you." Oliver said as he showed Thea a stone shaped like an arrowhead, with Chinese carved into it and Thea smiled.

"You did not come back from a deserted island with a souvenir." Thea teased.

"It's a Hozen." Oliver explained. "And in Buddhism, it symbolizes reconnecting.

"A rock. That is sweet." Tommy teased as he entered. "You know, I want one of those T-shirts that say ' _My friend was a castaway, and all I got, was this crappy shirt_ '."

Thea smiled at Tommy's antics before turning to Oliver. "Don't let him get you into too much trouble. You just got back. Take it slow."

Tommy cleared his throat. "The city awakes." He and Oliver left the room. "Have you noticed how hot your sister has gotten?" He then noticed the glare Oliver was shooting him. "Because I have not." Tommy said quickly.

* * *

In the CNRI, Laurel was talking with her best friend, Joanna before Laurel froze upon seeing Oliver by her desk. "Hello, Laurel."

* * *

Oliver and Laurel went outside, walking down the plaza.

"You went to law school. You said you would." Oliver said.

"Yeah. Everyone's proud." Laurel said.

"Adam Hunt's a heavy hitter. You sure you want to get in the ring with him?" Oliver pointed out.

"Five years and you want to talk about Adam Hunt?" Laurel questioned as Oliver shook his head.

"No. Not really." Oliver said and Laurel sighed as Oliver faced her.

"Why are you here, Ollie?" Laurel asked.

Oliver took a breath. "Look, I just… wanted to see how you're doing."

"Ollie… you understand things can't be like they were before, do you? When I thought you were dead, it broke me." Laurel sighed. "I had to move on with my life. Graduate from college, find a job."

"And is there… someone else in your life?" Oliver asked.

"Honestly… I couldn't bring myself to." Laurel admitted before turning to him and taking a breath. "Look, Ollie, it's been five years and—"

"Laurel, I'm not expecting things to go how they were between us before. Let's face it, neither one of us is who they were five years ago. I know we can't just miraculously resume where we ended before I left with Dad. I'm just asking for a fresh start. I still want you in my life. I'm not implying anything else beyond that." Oliver pleaded and Laurel considered.

"I guess that's all you could ask for." Laurel nodded. "You've grown up. What happened to you on that island?"

"A lot." Oliver admitted. "I just hope that we can still be friends, if nothing more."

"I'd like that." Laurel nodded.

* * *

"OK, so we took care of that." Tommy said as they were going back to his car. "Good call."

"We got a lot of catching up to do. What do you say we go for lunch?" Sara offered.

Suddenly, two men in demon masks and black hoodies showed up out of nowhere, shooting both Oliver, Sara and Tommy with tranquilizer darts as they both passed out.

* * *

When Oliver came to, one of the men in demon masks pulled the bag up from over his head, showing Oliver a Taser.

"Mr. Queen? Mr. Queen! Did your father survive the accident?" The man with a Taser demanded as Oliver saw unconscious Tommy and Sara. Oliver then looked around saw three armed men as the man shocked him again as Oliver groaned with clenched teeth. "Did he make it to the island? Did he tell you anything?"

Oliver groaned as the man shocked him again before looking him in the eye. "Yes, he did." Oliver said.

"What did he tell you, Mr. Queen?" The man demanded.

"He told me I'm gonna kill you." Oliver said coldly and all men laughed in amusement.

"You're delusional. You're zip-cuffed to that chair." The man said before Oliver showed him his now-freed hands.

"Not anymore." Oliver said. The man immediately attempted to punch Oliver but he dodged and grabbed the chair and used it to block the man's punch before slamming it in his face as he jammed the wooden stake into the chest of another one and jammed the Taser under the jaw of another abductor before using him as a human shield as one of the thugs shot at him with a submachine gun.

Oliver touched Tommy's and Sara's necks, measuring their pulses before he went after the kidnapper, chasing him and dodging as the man fired at him again as he climbed to the upper level. Oliver chased the man on the rooftops as he slid down to avoid gunfire. Oliver jumped down as the man ran downstairs and followed him into another warehouse as Oliver dodged the gunfire and jumped on the chains, swinging around as he got the kidnapper in neck lock.

"You killed that man." Oliver said.

"You don't have to do this." The abductor choked out.

"Yes, I do. Nobody can know my secret." Oliver said as he snapped the man's neck.

* * *

"So that's your story. A guy in a green hood flew in and singlehandedly took out three armed kidnappers." Quentin said as he and Hilton interrogated Oliver, Sara and Tommy. "I mean, who is he? Why would he do that?"

"I don't know. Find him and you can ask." Oliver shrugged

"Yeah." Quentin said before turning to Tommy and Sara. "What about you? You see the Hood guy?"

"I saw…" Tommy paused as he glanced at Oliver before turning to Quentin again. "…just movement. Everything blurry."

"We were both knocked out, Daddy." Sara said.

"Were you able to identify the men?" Moira questioned.

"Scrubbed identities. Untraceable weapons. These were pros." Hilton said.

Quentin sighed. "Look, Oliver, your family just got you back home. You'd be doing them a favor by not trying to stir up trouble."

"I can try." Oliver said.

* * *

Nyssa had examined the List and noticed the ghost ink, realizing who was behind it.

She had come to visit Malcolm as he narrowed his eyes. "Nyssa. What brings you here?"

"I've been keeping tabs on you, Mr. Merlyn. And I've heard you are using our old methods. Does my father know what you are up to?" Nyssa questioned and Malcolm tried playing dumb.

"I have no idea—"

"You are using the League's uniform to enforce your will on criminals. My father may have released you but he also ordered you to follow our code of honor." Nyssa said and Malcolm paled. "And if my memory serves, you did not ask for the Demon's Head's permission to follow through with your plan."

"I'd rather die than go back there." Malcolm sneered, picking his sword.

"As you wish." Nyssa said, pulling out her sword as they engaged in combat. They exchanged strikes, the fight being blurs of movement, flashes of steel and parries until Malcolm scratched Nyssa across her chest.

"Your father was my teacher too. And my skills have not rusted one bit." Malcolm gloated.

"That makes this more enjoyable, when I beat you." Nyssa smirked.

They resumed their fight and Nyssa feigned left, as Malcolm attempted to block but next thing he knew, Nyssa cut his hand off and Malcolm screamed as he fell to his knees, clutching the stump where his hand had been.

"I will not kill you… but I'll make sure you'll face father's justice." Nyssa struck Malcolm in the face as he was knocked out.

* * *

"Do you really need to go?" Oliver asked as Nyssa met him in the Foundry.

"You have your destiny. I have mine. This is the price I must pay to make sure no one else, asides from Mr. Merlyn pays for his crimes." Nyssa said. "I suppose our paths diverge here." She kissed him. "For what it's worth, I wouldn't trade what we had, for anything. I love you, Oliver."

"I love you, Nyssa." Oliver kissed her before she pulled away.

"Wherever our paths take us… I hope they shall cross one day again." Nyssa said.

"Me too." Oliver said.

"Goodbye, beloved." Nyssa hugged him.

"Goodbye, Nyssa." Oliver said as Nyssa left before he turned to the List. He still had his mission to continue.

* * *

In Nanda Parbat, Malcolm was on his knees and shackled, pale and for the first time in years, he was afraid as he faced the Demon's Head.

"In 1854, I encountered an illusionist in Vienna and he was dazzling. Magnificent. Powerful." Ra's said, circling around Malcolm, who trembled in fear as Ra's paced like a cat waiting to pounce. "And then, nearly half a century later, I stumbled upon this man again. He was withered, broken, dying." Ra's then touched Malcolm's face as he shivered. "You see, a magician can cheat many things. Except one."

"Please. I was your horseman. Let me hunt for you once more. Allow me to prove to you my reborn loyalty." Malcolm begged, his voice full of fear.

"Al Sa-her. Face your death with honor." Ra's said, as there was a tone of disgust heard in his voice. "Or at least dignity."

"Please, don't do this." Malcolm begged.

"There is a price you must pay for your crimes, that can only be measured in blood. But know I will take no pleasure in this." Ra's said coldly as he turned to his men. "Take him away."

"No! No! No!" Malcolm screamed as the assassins dragged him towards a platter. "Please! Spare me! I will serve you!"

Nyssa scoffed in disgust as Ra's raised his sword. "Malcolm Merlyn, Al Sa-her, for violating the League of Assassins' code of honor, you are hereby sentenced to death." Ra's swung the blade as Malcolm's head went flying, blood spraying from his neck before the head landed and rolled down the ground with a glassy look as the body toppled limply.

Ra's turned to Nyssa with intrigue. "You've gone through a lot of trouble to persuade me to spare Al Sa-her's family. Has something interesting happened?" He noticed the smile on Nyssa's face, which intrigued him. More in particular, Oliver Queen. Ra's was interested if Oliver could become his successor. "I think he could be a worthy heir, considering that the Detective rejected my offer."

Nyssa masked her true face, trying to seem loyal to Ra's. "I think he might be as stubborn as Bruce, father."

"I'd find it intriguing, if he is willing to cross the lines the Detective will not." Ra's said, considering choosing Oliver as his successor.

* * *

"You, listen up!" Martin Somers yelled at his attorney in anger as he was meeting with them in the docks. "The longer this goes on, the more likely the media is gonna crucify me. You shut this trial down, do you understand me?"

Suddenly, the lights went off as the sound of three arrows whooshing through the air went off and when they turned on again, his attorney and his two bodyguards were lying on the ground. "What the hell?" Somers muttered before someone grabbed him from behind into the shadows.

* * *

When Somers came to, he realized he was hanging upside down, swinging from one side to another like a pendulum as in front of him stood the archer in green hood.

"Martin Somers, you have failed this city!" The Hood shouted.

* * *

The Hood was outside Rockets Arena fighting Werner Zytle until Zytle was shot down from behind by a black arrow as the Hood smiled at Nyssa. "Don't look so surprised, beloved. I haven't been gone that long."

* * *

"You are still continuing to fulfill your father's request?" Nyssa asked as she walked down with Oliver.

"I've crossed off almost everyone on the List." Oliver said. "What brings you here?"

"I've come to warn you." Nyssa said and Oliver's eyes narrowed. "You've piqued my father's interest. He wants to choose you as his heir."

Oliver looked surprised. "Does he honestly believe I would command an army of murderers?"

"Father does not take 'no' for an answer. And he will make you accept his offer, whether you like it or not." Nyssa said. "He has come back many times before with the Pit, like the one on the island and every time he has, he lost a piece of whatever humanity he had left, leaving him more crazed and ruthless. Be careful."

Oliver nodded. "Is there a way to stop him?"

"My sister may know a way. But whether you want to help, is up to you." Nyssa said. "I'm afraid if you do not do something, people you care about, will suffer. What do you say, beloved?"

"When do we start?" Oliver asked.

**Author's Note:**

> I've read stories before, where a Lazarus Pit was on Lian Yu, so I wanted to try that here. In this story, Oliver never cheated on Laurel but it would be weird if they resumed their relationship, right when he returned and clearly had been through a traumatic ordeal. And I've read some stories, where while Oliver was with Laurel, without the whole cheating aspect, Sara was with Tommy and the relationships were nicely written, so I wanted to try it here.
> 
> Honestly, the Reiter plot in Season 4 was mishandled, just like the Kovar plot in Season 5, since first we find out that Reiter is some warlord harvesting drugs, the next, a magical idol that, coincidentally, is the same one Darhk uses in the present and how is it possible that Oliver didn't realize what kind of magic Darhk uses until the late third of the season? The same with Kovar, first he's introduced as Bratva's enemy, then we find out that they, well, Gregor, their leader specifically, is in Kovar's pocket. And if Fyers's operation was two years long, how did he and Waller know that China White would be onboard the plane that Waller wanted Fyers to destroy, two years ahead? The writers are idiots, who planned most likely just few episodes ahead, not enough to ensure consistency in the show.
> 
> And frankly, I wouldn't be surprised if Waller was somehow behind Reiter, just like with Fyers.
> 
> Plus, Malcolm helping Kovar, in retrospect, makes no sense, since if Oliver had taken a closer look, he'd know Malcolm was behind Kovar's plot too and he'd come after Malcolm much earlier, so in here, Kovar got helped by someone else. Who, is up to your imagination but my head canon is H.I.V.E. and Darhk helping Kovar.
> 
> What Nyssa did, well, it's the same as what Sara did by asking for the League's help with Slade's army at the price of rejoining them. In case you have not read the tie-in comic books to Arrow, which probably aren't canon, Malcolm violating the League's code of honor was him not getting Ra's permission to go through with the Undertaking. Plus, by the League's code, crime of one is crime of the whole family, so Nyssa went back to protect Tommy and Thea too (although they don't know at that point that Thea is Malcolm's daughter). But at some point, she'd come back for Oliver. What happened here, is more of a cliffhanger, since what happened with Talia in Season 5 was nothing more but stupid writing and hate for Oliver, even though they might have been trying to base her more on her comic book counterpart, when she was a villain.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
